Brolly, The Legendary Super Saiyan
by Moosmoos
Summary: My personal perspective the Legendary Super Saiyan, Brolly! And my first crush too! Of course, Mirao isn't looking very happy. Well, here goes the adventure I'll never forget!


"Hehehe! You've got to teach me how to do that!" Gohann laughed. Yup, as you can see, Trunks and I are on a picnic at one of the nicest places on Earth. Gohann, Oolong, Krillin, Bulma, Vegeta, baby Trunks, Master Roshi, even Mr. and Mrs. Briefs were there! Speaking of which, Master Roshi is dancing a little too close for comfort. With Trunks right next to me though, I don't think he'll do anything too dangerous.

"Mirao...that is amazing!"

I cheered bouncing the baby Trunks up and down happily as Master Roshi spun a hundred plates at once with a chopstick. Bulma let me play with Trunks for a while. I think Master Roshi was drunk though... because this time he wasn't onto the ladies so much. Bulma smiled at me and I asked her where Goku was.

"Applying Gohann to one of the best schools," she shrugged, "I honestly don't think he'll last two hours over there."

I thought about it.

"He could just..." I started but then cringed as we all heard...

Crash!

I picked up a plate that rolled to my feet. Master Roshi somehow got up in a tree. We all stared up at the turtle guy and sweatdropped.

"Mirao...I suggest you go get him," I pointed out, "No girls rule for that guy."

Skreeee!

Ugh!

I think I'm scarred officially for life. What exactly happened? I hope to not assume that Master Roshi just mistaken Trunks for a girl.

Silence...besides baby Trunk's laughter.

Everyone including my face turned blue for a second and poor Trunks had the look of utmost humiliation on his face. I stomped up and slammed Master Roshi off the tree with Chichi's ultra frying pan of doom...or whatever.

CLANG!

"That is noooot cool!" I screamed.

...

"I...just wanna be...your puppy!" Krillin sang in his most not impressable voice. It is absolutely awful! My mom would instantly vaporize him. Although I admit he's got music down his soul... either that or Krillin got music stuck in his throat. He's just in his own world singing that.

"Ohh! And I...will always...be your...puppy...I follow...yoooooo..."

I have a migraine.

"Ohoho!" Mrs. Briefs clapped, "He's fantastic!"

"I guess that's one way to say it..." Mr. Briefs murmured wide eyed. I stared at Trunk's grandma before glancing at Trunks who looked sort of mortified.

"Can anyone possibly think this is good?" he murmured raising an eyebrow.

"Sing on!" Master Roshi cheered waving a huge bottle of beer. Baby Trunks was laughing and giggling in my arms. Bulma looked proud. And for some reason, I guess I feel sorry for Oolong.

"Where's father?" Trunks asked me.

"Behind the tree over there looking ready to implode." I pointed. Suddenly, the sun disappeared.

Fwooom!

We looked up, and this huge spaceship landed in the middle of our picnic. Krillin paused for a second before resuming breaking glass with his voice. People streamed out of the metal spaceship. We leaped to our feet.

"Not a good time to fight," I complained, "Number one, I don't like this dress to get ruined and number two, Trunks won't let go of my hair!" Future Trunks glanced at me, and then at the weird guy who has a scar over his eye. He was talking to Vegeta about something like raising the new planet Vegeta and they needed him to do the ruling. Trunks quickly cut in front of his dad.

"Father, you seriously aren't going to believe that story are you?" Trunks asked. Vegeta turned around and walked away giving us his famous "get off my shoulder look". Future Trunks was going to chase after him but that weird cut up looking guy with the fancy cape blocked Trunk's path. What a weird haircut! That guy has to be a saiyan!

"Stay out of this," he said and then everyone scuttled inside the spaceship. Trunks quickly pulled me after him and baby Trunks slipped out of my hands. Bulma caught him and waved.

"Mother, stay here..." Trunks turned back, "I'll bring father back home." I was in the spaceship now and I admit I am pretty pissed. This umbrella is not the kindly weapon I need. Trunks and I had left our stuff back. Hey, originally it was supposed to be a regular picnic! In about ten minutes, we arrived to this weird place. Following who everyone calls him Paragus, he showed us the palace where the cutest guy I ever saw was there. He was unusually calm, and tall! He towered nearly two feet above me! Trunks was looking at me funny. But I wasn't too intent on that because my eyes were glued to the boy.

"My only son, is at your service my lord." Paragus noted to Vegeta.

"I'm...Brolly," the boy introduced quietly. A pink blush crept up my face.

Ooh Brolly.

"So I guess you're a saiyan as well," Vegeta replied spitefully.

"Yes...sir." Brolly nodded in respect. I was started to get twitchy and Trunks stared at me in bewilderment. I then saw his shirtless body and then um...broke down. Nobody seemed to notice too much. Master Roshi was complaining of a hangover and somehow he managed to climb along the wall begging for some medicine. Oolong slammed his head with a hammer.

"Man...that's some...strong...stuff..." he groaned. Vegeta walked into the palace.

"You majesty!" one of the goons called and bowed, "The super saiyan has appeared on Planet Tokokama."

"What?" Vegeta turned around, "Okay I'm going to take care of the super saiyan freak right now. Brolly come with me." Trunks intercepted his dad and I quickly joined.

"Father," he pleaded, "We have to collect more intelligence before we act! It's too dangerous!" And of course, Vegeta does the exact opposite. Well, for one thing, Vegeta learned to walk the other direction while we're trying to talk to him. That honestly felt more pathetic instead of him beating us up.

"The only danger lies in standing against me," he snarled and strolled off, "Brolly hurry up."

"No father," Trunks gasped in desperation.

...

"Hey Trunks, do you think this super saiyan thing really exists?" Krillin inquired as we weaved through trees, "It sounds sort of far fetched to me."

"I agree with you Krillin but my dad doesn't," Trunks said, "that's the problem." My dress snagged against a branch and I was left swinging upside down in confusion. Trunks sighed, swerved around, and snatched my hand before pulling me after him.

...

We quickly stopped and glanced at the stuff below us.

"The cities we thought we saw in space are nothing but ruins," I murmured.

"Ya," Gohann nodded in agreement.

"I wonder why that Paragus guy would want to build on a planet like this," Krillin pondered aloud. I quickly glanced over another fallen building.

"What's that over there?" I pointed shading my eyes.

"It looks like they're taking some energy from underground," Trunks noted. We quickly landed and observed the bunch of aliens that carried pieces of metal and stuff. Huh, to me it looked like a factory. One kid frantically turned around and cried, "I'm really sorry but my grandpa wasn't feeling very well..."

"It's okay," Gohann reassured, "We're not your bosses."

"What happened to the planet?" I asked, "everything looks so run down." The kid waddled to the back and tried to pull up a heavy piece of metal.

"We worked so hard and they hardly feed us," he explained, "those saiyans are heartless!" That sort of caught me off guard.

"Mirao," I whispered, "That has to be Asparagus and his cute son! Brolly is so awesome!" Trunks looked at me and his expression changed, sort of like irritated jealousy look.

"Esther, it's Paragus."

But he snapped out of it when one of the workers there jumped down and kicked the kid away before whipping him with a whip. I was horrified by the cruelty that guy was doing! I couldn't take it anymore when the grandpa tried to protect his son. I rushed at him in anger and surprisingly, Gohann joined me. Wow, this dress is so hard to move in! But before I could go any further, Trunks caught my arm and pulled me back.

"We'll get in trouble for that," he explained. Gohann knocked the guard over with a whoosh. The soldier snatched up a whistle and started blowing.

Eeeee! Eee! Eee!

I gulped and hid behind Trunks. In seconds, about twenty soldiers had surrounded Gohann. Judging from their power levels, I guess they wouldn't be too much to handle. Krillin stepped up.

"Uh, uh, uh..." he waggled the finger, "If I were you guys, I wouldn't even think about messing with us." Then he did an impressive punch. They scrambled away in ten seconds flat while I gawked. I can't believe those goons took the bait... from Krillin nevertheless! Krillin also gawked at the same subject and then promptly started showing off by doing multiple kicks and punches at thin air which actually wasn't thin anymore. My face melted into sarcastic skepticism. Goku instant transmissioned into the exact same spot and Krillin accidentally slugged him in the face.

Pow!

"Dad!" Gohann exclaimed in surprise. Goku landed with a hard thump and rubbed his cheek.

"Yada, yada, yada!" he groaned.

"Goku, what are you doing here?" Krillin asked.

"Actually, I don't really know," he shrugged getting up, "I was just following a saiyans energy. What are you guy's doing here?"

"Well, Vegeta was asked to destroy this legendary super saiyan," I noted.

"And he had some extra miles to spend," Krillin added.

"Really? I guess King Kai must've talked to him as well," Goku mused. A voice floated down and I instantly ducked behind Trunks.

"How good of you to come Kakarrot, or would you prefer to be called Goku," Paragus said.

"Hey! How did you know that name?" Goku exclaimed and stood up pointing to Paragus, "You must be a saiyan!"

"Yes, and you must be Bardock's son," the other saiyan nodded, "Now, would our guests care to have some dinner?" The silence felt eerie...for a second.

"Are you kidding? That sounds fantastic!" Goku called happily.

...

We were in the factory where the aliens rested for the night. Krillin, Gohann, Trunks, and I snuck food for them. And I figured this was their home until some saiyan blew up their buildings.

"So I guess Paragus tore up your planet." Krillin pondered aloud.

"Parabola can't be," I frowned, "For a person named like that, he can't do the math."

"Esther," Trunks sighed again, "It's Paragus." The kids who were extremely busy stuffing their faces yelled between gulps,

"No!"

"It's not..."

"Not Para..."

"It isn't..."

"Paragus!"

"Slow down!" Gohann laughed, "You're gonna pop!"

"No we won't!" one of them smiled and gobbled it all down. Seriously, I think they can eat faster than Goku!

"Hey Mirao, it could be Brolly!" I screamed blissfully, "Ooh! It'll soooo great if it was him!...or not..." my face melted for a second, "...because Vegeta was supposed to kill the legendary saiyan. But on the other hand..." I brightened up, "...that'll be soooo amazing!" My face uncontrollably burned red as I thought about the fact and clutched my parasol in shy ecstasy. Trunks turned his head away from the window and sweatdropped.

"Brolly?" Mirao's eye twitched in disgust with a hint of jealousy, "That guy's a toothpick!" I snorted in embarrassment and anime dropped with a loud crash.

"Maybe Paragus is telling the truth..." Trunks continued eyeing me warily, "If the legendary super saiyan really exists, we might have a lot of trouble in our hands."

...

On the way to the guest rooms to stay for the night, I spotted a door Brolly was in. Right now, I am trying to get out of here without waking anybody up. Remember, saiyans have pretty good ears. The door creaked as I pushed it open. Trunks was still sleeping against the wall.

Phew.

So now, I snuck out in the middle of the night to see him...maybe to get an autograph...or something. I slowly opened the door. What I find was a very agitated guy and I think maybe I had accidentally ruined his beauty sleep or something.

"M-Maybe we could hang out later..." I suggested nervously with a rosy blush on my face.

Shewsh!

He turned super saiyan! I yelped and slammed the door just before a fist smashed right through the wood!

"Alright! Alright!" I cried frantically, "I'll drop by some other time!" I gulped and was just about to leave when I heard...

Boom!

I peeked through the splintered door and then gawked at the hole in the ceiling! Then, I zoomed down the hallway and slammed the door wide open where we stayed. Trunks was gone.

Uh oh.

On top of that, I pretty much just woke Goku up.

"Sorry," I apologized, "I just..."

Crash!

Goku leaped off to talk to me. Brolly just slammed the bed in two from the ceiling just where Goku was a millisecond ago. Krillin and Gohann jolted awake with a start and then yelped as Brolly threw the half of a bed at us. I ducked frantically as the bed smashed Gohann and Krillin flat. I leaped out the window and a second later, Brolly busted through the wall and followed. Goku shot passed me. Then Brolly came and swatted me to the side. I rammed straight through a tower and shook the hit off.

"I know you're not familiar with Earth's customs, but that's not how you play a game of tag!" I called lightly. Suddenly, a teal blast hurtled my way. My eyes widened and before I knew it, I was dodging for my life. Finally I swung my umbrella and batted one away. I might've made that mistake too well. The hit rammed through a whole forest and ripped through water. Goku was right next to me in which caught me directly by surprise.

"Aah!" I yelled, "Oh, it's you." Brolly hovered in front of us.

"What are you doing here at this time of hour?" Goku asked me. I blushed furiously.

"I-I think I made him...er...mad by mistake..." I noted sheepishly.

"Ka...karr..ot..." Brolly growled. He had a trail of blood at the side of his mouth. To Goku's disgust, Brolly smirked and licked it clean with his tongue.

"He's so on my list!" I cried in both contentment and maybe a little disgusted...with myself.

"Eww! That was completely unnecessary! What's with you guys!" Goku face twitched at both of us, he being utterly grossed out, "Disgusting!" Brolly's power sky rocketed.

"Err...Goku..." I murmured wide eyed, "I think you just pushed his last button."

"Which button?" he asked me.

"That big round one on his forehead that says, Do Not Push..." I commented but then Brolly threw a bunch of blasts at us again.

"Sorry! Sorry!" I cried. Goku quickly punched him in the face but we both realized that didn't help the situation at all. He started powering up and we both gawked.

"That's the legendary super saiyan!" I exclaimed, "He's cute!" Paragus swiftly landed in front of us.

"Brolly! Cut this out! Stop this I command you!" he yelled and extended his arm.

"Listen to what you're father's telling you," Goku pleaded, "Calm down! Please!"

"Stop it!" Paragus yelled.

"He's so...daring!" I chimed in. The gem on his crown glowed and he suddenly quieted down.

"Come son," Paragus said, "Let's go back." They both flew off a second later.

"Remember to give me your phone number!" I called after them and waved, "If you have a phone!"

...

We were at the factory again giving our breakfast to the aliens.

"Hey Mirao," I tagged alongside Trunks, "Where did you get that black eye?" He sort of glared at me and then touched his face.

"The time when you busted the door down," Trunks answered, "You caught me completely by surprise." I thought about it.

"Oh!" I realized, "So YOU were behind the door!" I then noted quietly, "I knew I heard someone groaning."

"So where did you go?" he asked, "You went out last night."

"Oh ya!" I beamed, "I visited Brolly's room. He IS the legendary super saiyan! I totally knew it!" Trunks fell over.

"What?!"

"Yup!" I continued, "I accidentally made him mad."

"How did you manage that?" Trunks grimaced.

"I asked him out."

Trunks sweatdropped.

"I'm not going to ask you how that happened. But come on," he grabbed my wrist, "We've got to warn my dad!"

"Why?" I asked, "He's gonna kill...aaah!" He dragged me after him.

"Brolly's is going to kill us first!" he yelled over the wind, "I'm going to bring Krillin and Gohann with us."

"At least let me get my makeup before we go!" I pleaded. He rolled his eyes, "Esther, you don't WEAR makeup." Then he looked at me, "Plus you don't need it."

"That's sweet of you..." I murmured, "But don't kill Brolly!"

"Esther!"

...

We spotted Vegeta, Goku, Paragus, and Brolly standing outside the spaceship. Paragus was telling Vegeta that his boy is so useless and there is no way that he can be the legendary super saiyan. As soon as we were in range, Trunks yelled desperately and landed, "Father! Don't listen to him! This so-called planet Vegeta is a fake! An illusion! Just look at that! Ruins! He didn't build this for anyone. He's twisted everything you see here. It's a disadvantage to the people!" Trunks pointed to the creatures here that stood out of reach, "They'll tell you everything!" Gohann and Krillin landed with us.

"That's him!" one of the aliens pointed, "that's the one who destroyed our home planet!"

"You tricked me?" Vegeta growled at Paragus.

"It's time your spoiled minisque brain figured it all out," Paragus smirked, "Your son is most certainly right though Vegeta. This meaningless place has no value to me. It's been miserable here putting on this little charade. But do you want to know what I really care about? It's that little sphere in the North Galaxy called Earth!" I gasped in dismay. "A lush green healthy planet. The most beautiful in the cosmos," Paragus continued evilly as he paced around, "You have no idea how long I've waited for the right time to reestablish saiyan dominance! Do you think I want the Earth to look like this?! Apparent wasteland littered with battle scars and rubble! Of course not." He pointed to the palace way up into the sky, "Which is why I created this elaborate ruse! An imaginary town for an imaginary bricks. Oh how I am laughing at you now." I ducked behind Trunks again shaking with fear. I'm terrified of Paragus. Are all saiyans this evil?

"Oh and just one more thing I forgot to mention to you fools," Paragus added with a swish of his cape, "I also chose this planet because in a few short hours it will collide with comet Camorra. An astronomical object of colossal proportions! And when you're gone, I'll rule over Earth, as contested." Brolly was now grunting in crazed anger.

"Ka...karr...ot..." he walked forward.

"Brolly no," Paragus hissed, "Brolly, don't waste your time on them." I popped into view over Trunk's shoulder and waved, "Hi Brolly!" He instantly turned super saiyan.

"Aah!" I yelped and hid behind Trunks, "I think he's still mad!"

"I don't think so. The saiyan is mine!" Vegeta went super saiyan too and smashed a kick to his neck. No apparent damage.

"Whoa," Goku murmured, "Vegeta's attack was like nothing to him!" Goku leaped further back, "Now let's get this straight. Some friends call me Kakarrot but I'm Goku and you're not my friend!" Paragus told him to attack. Vegeta instantly jumped up and threw a blast.

"No wait!" I exclaimed and Trunks shoved me out of the way.

Kabooom!

And I can't believe that guy is still standing. Now he is yelling like mad. Electricity from the atmosphere struck him. He paused and then...

Fwooosh!

He power was unfathomable! I shielded myself with my umbrella.

"Okay, Brolly snapped..." I murmured wide eyed as Trunks joined me again,

"But...he's still kinda cute!" Everyone anime dropped. Then we noticed he started looking unstable. Before I knew it, I was staring at an incredible hulk that seemed he needed to kill someone. The shirtless policy is killing me! Look at those muscles. Trunks took a step back and accidentally shoed on the hem of my dress.

Riiiiip.

Now to embarrass me in front of Brolly too. The tear went all the way up my left leg. Trunks froze in horror and turned around slowly. I glared at him and roughly pushed Trunks off.

"You Kakarrot," he pointed at Goku, "I choose you to try me first."

"No you don't!" Gohann jumped in front of him. He instantly charged at Goku.

"Move!" Goku elbowed his son out of the way before grabbing him and flying off.

"Is he cute now?" Trunks asked.

"N-Not cute! Not cute!" I screamed in terror and Trunks grabbed my hand before shooting off with Gohann and Goku. He turned back and yelled, "They're in trouble come on dad!" Trunks quickly dragged me alongside him again as Brolly was throwing blasts at anything that moved. Goku's shirt had already caught fire twice! Brolly laughed maniacally and incinerated some of the aliens that gathered over at the crater. "Mirao!" I screamed, "Brolly is killing the people here! We can't let him do this anymore!" He turned to us and I gulped.

"I'm going to destroy this planet no matter what!" he smirked.

"No you don't!" Goku turned super saiyan. Gohann landed and turned super saiyan. Trunks joined and turned super saiyan. His jacket was torn to shreds! Where is my composure now?! Down the drain.

"Eemk!" I choked, "Where's the toilet paper when you need it?" Brolly charged at us digging a trench in the rocks just by his aura! He smashed us all away and I was stunned by his speed. Trunks grabbed my arm as I hurtled in the air and yanked me after him...again. We flew through the canyons with the monster with extra steroids on top chased us.

"Esther," Trunks grunted, "You're too slow turn super saiyan!" We quickly skidded to a halt in the opening.

"Do you think you can beat me?" Brolly laughed.

"Great! I knew you can say more than just Kakarrot this time!" I beamed, "Now let's try Esther! Eeeeessstherr..." Trunks really did glare at me. Suddenly, Master Roshi fell out of thin air.

Smash!

Then a bunch of aliens that survived.

Ow! That hurts!

And then Oolong.

Brolly glanced back behind him.

"Ah! Run for your lives!" Oolong exclaimed and ran...on top of a seriously slippery Krillin's head. My eyebrow twitched.

"I think he has a trick on me! I can't move!" Oolong kept on running. Krillin looked pretty annoyed now.

"Um...hey what's up," Gohann stared.

"And where's Master Roshi?" Goku added wide eyed. The mountain of people suddenly moved and he popped right up.

"Aw man!" I complained, "I didn't bring my frying pan!"

"Alright, I'm here I'm here." Master Roshi said, "You could use some of my help. Haiya!" My mouth dropped to the ground as Master Roshi became just as muscular as Brolly himself. His shirt is also torn to shreds. I frozed there for a moment and my nose felt runny.

Drip.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me!" I cried as I frantically tried to stop my nosebleed, "I thought this only happens in guys!" Trunks gawked and slapped his hand over his forehead. I pinched my nose shut and Brolly turned to look at me. He sort of posed I think. There goes my mental breakdown. I tipped backwards with a crash.

"Give it up Broccoli!" Master Roshi yelled.

"His name is Brolly," Oolong snorted. Trunks glanced at me and tipped me back up. Then, Roshi pulled a bunch of faces and danced and now this was officially worse than Krillin's singing. Faces drained of color.

"Uh sorry, show's over," Oolong butted him out of the way. I've got to thank the pig for that. Trunk's face twitched uncontrollably and I tipped backwards again.

Crash!

Brolly threw a blast straight at the aliens and then it U-turned and hit the moon. I got up in horror but it was completely gone.

"Oops," he laughed, "Did I accidentally blow it up?"

"H-He's pure evil!" Gohann cried.

"If we let this dirtbag live, he'll destroy the universe!" Trunks said. I yanked his hair down to bring him lower.

"Do NOT call him dirt bag," I threatened and then let go. Trunks rubbed his head glancing at me nervously.

"Krillin!" Goku shouted, "I need you to get everyone out of here! Go now!" Brolly turned back at us and charged. He went straight at Gohann but then changed his mind and hooked Trunks with his arm before slamming him into the wall. Trunks coughed blood and I leaped to his side. Okay Brolly, I'm starting to hate you.

"How much do you love your son?" Brolly asked.

"Gohann leave now!" Goku motioned and both Brolly and Goku went and deadlocked each other. Brolly lifted up and kicked him high into the cliff. He then turned to me.

"Esther...get out of here..." Trunks groaned. I yelped and transformed to a super saiyan and shot off weaving in the most complex mazes to get him off. The only problem is, he can just ram through everything.

"Alright!" I yelled, "Brolly, you wanna fight?" I landed in an open field and glared at him who landed 30 yards away from me. My dress was officially beat up now so I'm not too scared anymore. I yelled and raised my power level. Wings sprouted from my back. We quickly faced off. He charged and I managed to barely dodge once. I quickly blasted his face with a small kameha bomb. He didn't look one bit fazed. My body was started to shake with terror and I zoomed upwards. He caught my leg.

"Ah!" I shouted and then extended my wings, "daggers of death!" Metal protrusions shot out of the feathers and struck Brolly. That didn't work. He yelled and hurtled me into another cliff. I went right through it...then came out the other side.

Crash!

Smash!

Smash!

Smash!

Sham!

I smacked through another four or five buildings.

"Ugh!" I groaned as I finally smashed into the last one. My body felt unbearably numb. Next plan, coat myself with an energy armor...after I take a nap. I slowly pulled myself out of the crater and beckoned Brolly to come at me.

"Phoenix forcefield," I whispered as he came charging at me again. As soon as he was within three feet, my barrier slapped him back. He easily found a different way to defeat me. He activated his forcefield to grind in mine. Now, you know my phoenix barrier requires my energy and Brolly's one is an extremely tough type.

"Argh!" I huffed as electricity simmered between us. Basically, this thing was doing more harm than good. In fact, I got double damage from the effect. My barrier used every ounce of ki left I had, cracked and exploded hitting me with my own energy. And on top of that, Brolly nabbed me into a wall with his devastating energy ball. He instantly left to catch Gohann and I think he just did. Something exploded inside a building and hit the place next to me. I couldn't move and my body felt like cast iron.

Smash!

Gohann hung there unconscious. Goku and Trunks quickly sped to our rescue but got caught by Brolly. He dragged both of them along under each arm and then slammed Goku into a metal beam. Next, Brolly zoomed closer to where I was and to my horror, Brolly forced Trunks into a huge iron rail.

Claaash!

Trunks has to have a headache if not a split skull.

"Y-You hurt...my friends!" I choked out, "Aaargh!" He quickly took care of Goku again, who was running to help Gohann and continuously blasted Goku back. Once Goku reached him however, he ran out of energy and then Brolly finished him off with a last teal ball. He hurtled off and knocked a whole tower to rubble! I stumbled forward keeping a hand on the wall. I had trouble keeping up with how the planet seemed to rotate one side really fast and then the other. Oh wait, is that me? I'm starting to get seasick. I glanced back at Trunks smashed into the concrete who looked hurt badly. Then I realized that all this time about thinking of Brolly, I might've went too hard on him and seriously hurt him the other way around. We had pretty close calls together and that's what connected us.

I burst out super saiyan with renewed energy and charged.

"Brolly!" I yelled and my eyes grew crimson red, "Whatever you do, you never hurt a girl's boy! Especially when that girl is a dragon!" I personally prayed to Shen Long for a little help. My fangs reappeared and smashed Brolly in the face. He slapped me away. Leaping off the wall, I came out again and this time fazed off. Here it comes.

Roooar!

A dark violet beam of light hit me from the sky but before I could transform again, Brolly knocked me right out of the air.

"Ugh!" I groaned as I ended up hanging on the highest tower. My hair which was in my face turned back to black. There is someone's energy level close to me. I looked up and blinked a couple times.

"P-Piccolo..." I smiled weakly, "W-What are you doing h-here?" He smirked and threw me two senzu beans.

"Thought you might need these," he said, "Don't need to thank me." I took one and gagged at the taste but quickly got over it. My strength returned and flew off to help Trunks. As soon as I got there, I could not believe how bad he looked. I pushed the bean between his lips and waited.

Silence.

Trunks eyebrows furrowed and he blinked awake. I hugged him much to his surprise.

"Mirao-san!" I cried, "Better now?" He nodded.

"Better."

"Great! Then let's teach that dirt bag what we are really capable off!" I cheered and then shuddered, "I hate that word." Trunks smiled in agreement. We shot back at Brolly and met up with Gohann and Goku who had both been revived by Piccolo. Goku went on top of Brolly, we just staring as Brolly easily dodged all of his attacks. Adding up to Piccolo, Brolly looked really unbeatable. After a while he got fed up and grabbed both Goku and Piccolo. So Gohann, Trunks, and I came together and instantly hit him with an energy blast. The only thing we managed to do was destroy the tower he was standing on. Piccolo came down after him and Brolly kicked him away from behind. Brolly immediately shot to us as we came to help the namek out and ram us down with both arms. I smashed into the dirt and lay there for a second. I've been beaten so many times that either my body was numb or it was my headache that was overpowering everything else.

"Y-You know what aggravates me?" I groaned as I glanced at Trunks who was buried under mounds of rocks, "The fact that Vegeta is still standing in the same place looking like a petrified rat." Brolly kicked Piccolo up again and blasted him away with those special teal energy balls. Brolly was beating Goku up now. I helped Trunks out the rocks as suddenly, Vegeta came hurtling passed us pure super saiyan. Trunks turned around happily and cheered, "Get him dad!" Vegeta managed to dodge one of Brolly's attacks but in the second time he got caught and slammed into what was a part of a building. I couldn't believe he could be taken out in one hit!

"No offense Mirao-san," I said sweatdropping, "Your dad's sort of...um...weak." Trunks didn't have time to fume about what I said because Brolly found us and decided deck the cards again. We were completely wiped out.

Crash!

Bang.

I took a tumble across the floor and slammed into a cliff. Trunks joined me a second later.

Boom!

Crumble.

He had just blacked out and had lain against the rocks. Gohann was smashed into the cliff walls. Piccolo was sprawled all over the floor. I pushed the rock out in front of me and stumbled forward.

"Listen," Piccolo yelled as he struggled to get up, "We must channel our energy to Goku!"

"I...hear you..." Gohann murmured. Trunks slowly pulled himself up in a sitting position. I then used the energy Shen Long sent to me and transformed again.

Shewsh!

Purple aura coated my body. I stepped on the boulder in front of me and it broke to pieces. My umbrella which was now a hunk of useless metal and fabric is what I hurtled at Brolly to get his attention from not slamming Goku down like a personal punching bag. I could almost see how much energy the guys were putting on Goku. Gohann and Trunks looked like they were about to faint. Coming straight at the guy I was mad about 2 days ago, I threw a punch at his face. I had speed but it looked like I needed a tad more power. Brolly flicked me off the horizon but I came flying back. Goku looked like he already blacked out five times and only the gang's energy actually revived him. Then I turn and realize Vegeta now was offering energy too. Goku was now still taking a heck of a beating from Brolly.

"Esther...no..." Trunks groaned as I prepare to fly at him again, "Please listen, give Goku some energy..." I glanced at him. My sanity was just like a little string in my mind right now. Hatred instantly blinded me and charged. Someone grabbed my arm. It was Trunks. His hand burned against my aura.

"Just this time..." he winced but cracked a smile, "For me?" I stared at him for a couple of seconds and then couldn't help but smile back, "You overcooked Brolly a long time ago." He quickly withdrew his bleeding hand back and pressed it against his chest. This legendary super saiyan is gonna go down this time. This is for Trunks. My arm had a bit of Trunk's blood and I licked it. My power level rocketed into immense measures. Now I really understood what he meant.

"You know?" I smiled at the mostly horrified Trunks, "I don't mind being called vampire anymore." Immediately, I put both hands up and funneled all of my energy at Goku who was gonna get killed, pummeled, or simply owned by Brolly. Goku's pupils disappeared for a moment and his aura erupted into violet. Then, he caught Brolly's fist and punched through him. Before any of us could celebrate our victory, the comet decided butt in. I see another problem.

"Comorra!" I exclaimed. The planet was starting to break apart. Krillin waved at us beckoning us to get in the spaceship before we get crumpled to bits. I shrieked, "Dragon scale phoenix forcefield!" No one besides me were strong enough to move a muscle. Picking up Trunks, and Gohann, I promptly pushed them inside. Goku, Piccolo, and Vegeta are the ones I THREW inside.

"Esther, get in the spaceship!" Krillin yelled. I slammed the hatch closed and said, "Sorry guys. Twin dragon tornado touch!" My energy instantly formed into the wind and flung them all into space. Comorra hit, I screamed, then black.

...

I blinked awake and saw Trunks over me, along with the rest of the aliens who now cheered. Why am I in a spaceship? He was still badly beaten, but his face lit up. I hugged him again. Krillin swaddled over.

"Trunks insisted we went back to get you. Pieces or not," he explained briefly, "You were floating by in space and this guy didn't even think twice about an oxygen tank!"

"You went back for me?" I inquired.

"Thought I should even up to the legendary super saiyan when I had the chance," he shrugged, "You liked him more than I'd imagined."

"You outranked Brolly by a million saiyan points," I said, "Just promise me you won't get as bulky as he did. And please, never take your top off. I'm allergic to the no-shirt policy." He looked at himself and a huge sweatdrop rolled off the back of his head realizing that after the fight, his jacket was gone and half his shirt was worn off.

"Um...if I have a choice," he murmured. I then fumbled around in my dress.

"Aw man! I didn't get Brolly's phone number!" I exclaimed cheekily.

"E-Esther..."

The whole gang laughed at the priceless look on Trunk's face.

"Mirao, I was just kidding!"


End file.
